


Haros (and haros and haros)

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athrun had made her quite a few, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haros (and haros and haros)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> Belated, from Cockpit Faceplant.

Athrun had never planned to give Lacus an entire herd of haros, but she always seemed so fond of them and they were relaxing for him to build. So each visit, month after month, as the years passed...

She smiled and accepted the latest one, its shell a marbled mix of blue-purple, before faltering.

"Athrun... about the haros..."

Athrun froze. Had he misread her delight? Kira had never said...

"I don't know how to say this, but..."

"Lacus?"

Maybe he had gone overboard. There had to be dozens fluttering around, and...

"Can you teach them to stay off the bed?"


End file.
